Be There With Me When I've Fallen
by xAi-chanx
Summary: Angels, demons, fallen angels, a vendetta, and a human. Each party was assigned to find a human, which is Haruno Sakura, a human with a secret that broke the ultimate rule of the two worlds. But what the angel Naruto and the demon Sasuke didn't expect was to unconsciously fall in love with her, which was also breaking the rules. NaruSakuSasu. Rated T to be sure. #10
1. The Vendetta Between Heaven and Hell

**Be There With Me When I've Fallen**

Prologue: The Vendetta of Heaven and Hell

* * *

Back in the 13th century, the angels and demons have been neutral to each other for many, many years. But now, in the present 20th century, a vendetta has been created between Heaven and Hell over a mere mortal. And it just happens to be Haruno Sakura, a human who bears a secret, a secret that will forever be marked against the rules of the two worlds.

When the angels heard about it, they were sunk into desperation. Conflict wasn't really their most favorable solution for this matter. But, on the other hand, the demons were ecstatic, since there would be bloodshed involved.

They're immortal, so they can't die, but they can feel pain once they step inside the planet called Earth. They will be given human bodies and they will roam around until they find the human.

Many of them were confused about why it was so important for them to find a lowly human girl, but they disregarded that thought and cared only about their mission for they don't want to disappoint their masters.

Meanwhile, a certain girl was worrying about her own matters in Earth, oblivious to the fact that immortal beings are fighting each other just to find her and take her to their respective worlds.

When the sun rose the next morning on Earth, the search begun.


	2. The Search For The Mortal

**Be There With Me When I've Fallen**

Chapter One: The Search For The Mortal

* * *

**[1] :** Wait, wait

**[2] : **What

**[3] : **Wait, wait a second

**[4] : **No

**[5] : **I'm fine

**[6] : **Thank you

**[7] : **Yes

**[8] : **Shut up

**[9] : **I'm sorry (the respectful term)

**[10] : **Idiot/Moron

**[11] : **Hey

**[12] : **Devil/Demon

* * *

**The 4****th**** day of June, 2000**

**Sunday, 2:00pm**

**Tokyo, Japan**

Numerous people crowded in Takeda Park, a park famous in Japan for its beautiful scenery and its reputation for being the perfect spot for friends, families, or lovers to gather.

But this time, the onlookers were eagerly watching a scene that was starting to progress into a heated argument.

"Where is she?" a boy with bowl-cut ebony hair asked, his expression stern and serious.

"Why should I tell _you_?" a boy with long raven hair and pale white eyes with a tint of lavender at the sides said calmly. "You angels just don't understand, do you?"

"_Matte, matte_ **[1]**," a boy with spiky blond hair and gentle cerulean-blue eyes said as softly as he could. "Let's just talk calmly, okay? Now, Neji-san, do you know where she is?"

Neji scoffed. "Is your brain empty? We have a vendetta, remember?"

"I know, but…" There was determination in the boy's eyes. "Wouldn't peace be easily restored if there would be no bloodshed?"

"Tell that to our master," Neji said. "But I doubt that he'll listen to an angel."

The boy sighed, running a hand through his blond hair. "All right. We'll go look for her ourselves, then. Come on, Lee." He turned his back on Neji and started to walk away.

But, after a few seconds, he stopped in his tracks. Slowly, he tilted his head back towards Neji and grinned.

"Oh, and if you'll ever look for me, my name is Naruto. Remember that name!"

**.—xxoxx—.**

Meanwhile, a certain pink-haired girl with sharp jade-green eyes that can perceive anything happened to be strolling near the park, her expression pensive and serious.

**.-x—x-.**

"_Sakura-san, your mother was just confined in Onigashi Hospital with the symptoms of pneumonia!"_

"_Nani?! _**[2]**_"_

"_Her condition is currently getting worse. She needs medicine!"_

"_Matte, mattekurasai _**[3]**_. Doesn't the hospital have hundreds of stocks of medicine in their pharmacy?"_

"_Yeah, but it just so happened that they ran out of medicine for pneumonia since it began to be a common illness these days…"_

"_But… Where would I get the medicine for my mother?"_

"_You should figure that out on your own. I'm so sorry about this, Sakura-san."_

**.-x—x-.**

"Naruto-kun, look out!" Lee yelled as Naruto was about to bump into someone on his way out of the park.

Naruto, being slow as he was, yelled back, "Look out for what—…"

He didn't get to finish his sentence for he had already bumped into that someone, causing the pain from his chest to travel towards his whole body.

_Whoa… So this is what pain feels like…_ he thought. _It sure hurts…_

On the other hand, the person he bumped into fell on the ground, looking dazed.

Naruto instantly panicked. "Oh no! I'm so sorry!" He held out his hand to the person. "Here, take my hand. I'll help you up."

The person looked up at him, her jade-green eyes seemingly blank. Her bubblegum-pink hair was a mess and her expression was that of confusion as she took his hand.

"What happened…?" she said quietly.

"We bumped into each other, miss," Naruto said, helping her stand up. "Sorry about that."

"_Iie_ **[4]**. It's okay…" she muttered.

Naruto looked at her, a worried expression plastered on his face. "Hey, you okay? You look like you're in a daze."

"_Daijobu_ **[5]**," she assured him. "_Arigatou_ **[6]**. I must go now."

She walked past him slowly, still pondering about where she could get the medicine for her mother.

"Hey, Lee, you look as stiff as a statue," Naruto remarked as she disappeared in the streets. "What's wrong?"

"Naruto-kun, don't you think she's familiar to you?" Lee demanded, snapping out of his trance-like state.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Naruto said, confused.

"She's the one we're looking for!"

"Eh? No way," Naruto said, laughing. "The one we're looking for is a girl with unusual pink ha—…" His voice trailed off as he realized what he was saying. "Oh…"

"Geez, Naruto-kun!" Lee said, exasperated. "How can you be so dense?"

"Huh? What do you mean about that?"

"…Never mind."

**.—xxoxx—.**

"You've encountered two angels on your search?" a boy with raven hair and eyes like onyx orbs said.

"_Hai_ **[7]**," Neji said tonelessly. "They were on their quest to find the human and they asked me if I knew where she was."

"Did you tell them?" a girl with flawlessly beautiful blonde hair tied into a high ponytail and cold blue eyes demanded.

"No, of course not."

"Well, good, because we are the ones who should get to her first!" she said.

"Can't you speak a little softer, troublesome woman?" a boy with raven hair and brown eyes said, yawning. "You're hurting my ears."

"What did you just say, Shikamaru?!" Ino said, her eyes blazing in fury. "Want me to beat you to a pulp?"

"No, thanks."

"Ugh, you seriously make me sick."

"Same here."

"What!? You want me to kill you?"

"Demons can't die anyway."

"Why you—!"

"_Urusai_ **[8]**," a cold voice interrupted.

Both Ino and Shikamaru froze.

"_Go-Gomenasai_ **[9]**, Gaara-san," Ino sputtered out.

After a moment of silence, Neji spoke. "Sasuke, should we go to her now?"

Sasuke sighed. "Is it really necessary for us to befriend her? Wouldn't it be easier to compel her?"

"It should be done in order for us to gain her trust and persuade her to come to Hell," Neji said flatly. "If we compel her, then she wouldn't be going there on her own will. It's forbidden to enter a world you don't want to enter."

"What's our time limit?"

"None, but we should get to her before the angels do."

"Naruto," Sasuke said. There was a hint of anger in his voice. "Was he there, too?"

"Hai."

"Then let's go find that mortal."

**.—xxoxx—.**

"Lee," Naruto said, panting. "Are we near her yet?"

"Iie," Lee replied, concentrating on the gizmo he brought with him from Heaven. "She's a little far away from us. The radar here is emitting some kind of strange wave. It's currently fluctuating into wave pulses."

"…Can you translate that into a more simple English?"

"It seems that a dark force is coming her way." Lee's features hardened. "The demons are coming after her."

"Nani?!" Naruto exclaimed. "We should hurry, _Bushy Brows_!"

"…"

**.—xxoxx—.**

Sakura strolled towards the sidewalk, still deep in thought.

_Maybe I should make the medicine myself…_ she thought. _But then I'll need to research on the accurate procedure for that… Then I'll need the ingredients… Will I have any money left then…?_

"Excuse me, Haruno-san?"

Sakura stopped walking. "Who are you?" she asked calmly, not bothering turn around to see who it was. She just somehow sensed that it wasn't someone she knew.

"My name is Neji. Please face me, Haruno-san. I need to talk to you."

Sakura did what he told her to, not because she wanted to, but because something was compelling her to do so. She then caught a glimpse of the scar on his hand, his stiff posture, his polite aura, and his eyes. As she began to be drawn to him in a way she could not explain, a voice snapped her out of her trance.

"No! Don't look into his eyes! He'll compel you!"

Sakura blinked. "Eh…?"

Neji muttered incoherent words and turned to glare at Naruto. "Don't interfere, angel."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Naruto said, running over to Sakura. He took her hand and gripped it tight. "Haruno-san, I know this is sudden, but please place your full trust on me for just this moment."

Too shocked to think, Sakura could only nod at him. Naruto gave her a warm smile and turned to Neji, who was scowling at him.

"I'll be taking her now," Naruto said.

"Don't you dare think that I will let you take her." Neji started to use his powers when a rope suddenly tied his hands, preventing him from using his magic.

_This is… an anti-magic rope!_ Neji thought, bewildered and angry at the same time.

"Sorry, demon, but I can't let you hurt my fellow angel," a girl with chocolate-brown hair tied into two buns said, grinning as she tightened the rope on his hands.

"Tenten!" Naruto exclaimed in admiration.

Tenten winked at him. "Hey there, Naruto. Now quickly take the human to the secret base, okay? I'll be fine here."

"You sure?"

"Damn you," Neji hissed.

Water suddenly filled the ground, interrupting Naruto's seals for the teleportation to the secret base. Then, a great wave started coming towards Tenten.

"Tenten! Watch out!" Naruto yelled.

A figure moved in front of Tenten and casted a water barrier, preventing the wave from splashing into them. When the last drop of water dropped on the ground, Naruto got a glimpse of the person who protected Tenten.

"Hinata?!"

Hinata let out a relieved sigh. "That was close, Tenten-san," she said.

"Hinata!" Tenten said. "Thanks!"

"It was nothing…" She then spotted Neji, a shocked expression plastered on her pretty face. "Neji-_niisan_?"

"Hinata-_sama_," Neji muttered.

Hinata's eyes widened. "What are you do—…"

"Hmph. Sorry for interrupting your touching reunion," a voice said icily. It was Ino, drops of water flying around her, breaking the law of gravity. She glared at Neji. "Tch. We shouldn't have let you go alone first. Now the angels have outnumbered you."

Neji scoffed. "I didn't know the other angels would come along with Naruto and Lee."

"Speaking of which, where's Lee, Naruto?" Tenten asked.

"I ran ahead of him," Naruto said sheepishly. "Maybe he's still running after me. I used teleportation, you see…"

Tenten groaned. "_Baka_ **[10]** Naruto."

Sakura was unable to process what they were saying. _Angels, demons, humans, teleportation, supernatural powers… What the heck is going on here?! Am I dreaming?_ She pinched her arm and winced mentally. _Nope. I'm wide awake._

"Oi **[11]**," a deep husky voice said icily. "What the hell happened here?"

Sakura turned to the source and was immediately compelled by those dark, fathomless onyx eyes. Naruto noticed this and panicked.

"Sasuke-_teme_! What did you just do? Did you compel her? Compel a _human_?!"

"Dobe. I didn't do anything to her," Sasuke said, annoyed.

"Then why is she…" Naruto then noticed her expression. It was a combination of horror and shock. It was the kind of expression that appears on someone's face when they are very, _very_ terrified.

"Oi, teme! Look at her! You're obviously doing something to her!" Naruto said.

Sasuke looked mildly confused. "I'm not doing anything to her."

"Then why is her face like that?" Tenten said.

"Sasuke-kun," Ino said quietly, enough for only Sasuke to hear. "Are you sure you aren't doing something to her? She looks terrified."

"No, I'm not," he snapped. "How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Haruno-san? Haruno-san! Please look at me!" Naruto said, slowly becoming terrified himself. "What's wrong? Please look at me and tell me what's wrong!"

After a few minutes, Sakura abruptly averted her gaze from Sasuke, breathing heavily. She was sweating profusely and she looked like she was about to cry.

"Haruno-san? Haruno-san, what's wrong? Please tell me," Naruto said worriedly.

Sakura shivered. "A-Aku… Aku…" she said, her voice trembling.

"Aku…?" Naruto said, confused.

"_A-Akuma_… **[12]**"

The surroundings immediately lapsed into silence. What they could hear were only the flapping of the birds' wings, the sound of the crickets, the sound of the trees flowing with the wind, and the barking of a dog not far away from them.

Naruto was rendered speechless. He tried to say something, but his mouth just wouldn't open. He stood as stiff as a statue, still holding Sakura's hand tight.

Meanwhile, she couldn't even look at anyone around her. Her gaze was fixed on the ground below her, studying the movements of the ants. She tried to think of anything… _Anything_ that would help keep her mind off the horrible sight she just saw.

When the minutes seemed to last forever, Sasuke finally broke the silence, his annoyance clearly showing through his voice.

"What you just saw was my true form," he said, his gaze on Sakura. "But I am inside a human body. How can you possibly see it?"

"…" Sakura shivered again. It wasn't because it was cold. It was because she was filled with dread, knowing that if she glanced at him, she would see it again.

"Look at me, human."

Sakura refused to do what he said.

"Look at me."

_No, no…_

"Look. At. Me."

_No, no, NO!_

She felt a hand lifting her chin up and she found herself staring at a very handsome boy with raven hair and onyx eyes, those same onyx eyes that terrified her earlier. But now, she didn't feel scared anymore.

_Was that earlier just my imagination?_

He stared back at her, studying her green eyes that can perceive anything. Those jade-green eyes that can seem to see right inside him.

"_What are you_?"


	3. How It All Began

**[1] – **Um

**Chapter Two: How It All Began**

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Sakura said, trying to step away from him. But Naruto's unconscious grip on her hand wasn't permitting her to do so.

Sasuke looked annoyed. "Well? Why and how can you see my true form when I am still inside a human body?"

"…Wait a second," she said, his words finally processing inside her brain. "I've been meaning to ask you all this earlier, but I didn't get the chance." She breathed in deeply before continuing. "What is all this about angels and demons and magic powers?"

Sasuke arched an eyebrow. "You mean that idiot didn't explain it all to you yet?" He fixed his contemptuous stare on Naruto, who still seemed to be in a trancelike state.

"Explain what?" Sakura asked.

"It's too tiring for me to explain."

"But…"

"Naruto. Oi." Tenten nudged him. "Come back to Earth!"

Naruto snapped out of his trance after a few seconds and noticed Sasuke glaring at him.

"Sasuke?" he said. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Sasuke heaved a sigh. "Still the same idiot as always…" he muttered.

Naruto didn't hear Sasuke's remark, but Sakura did. She gazed at Sasuke intently, her green eyes probing into his soul.

_They must've been bestfriends before…_ she thought. _Why would he seem to know Naruto so much?_

Sasuke noticed her staring at him and felt a weird feeling creep into his body. _It's like she's trying to penetrate through me_, he thought. _What a weird girl._

But there was no more turning back now. He had to get her before the angels do so that the Devil will grant his one and only wish.

"Ino, get Shikamaru," he said icily.

Ino shivered slightly at the tone of his voice. "H-Hai, Sasuke-kun." She ran off.

Neji's hands were still tied by Tenten's rope. "Are you even planning to loosen this fierce grip?" he said a little sarcastically yet his tone was mostly flat.

Tenten grinned at him. "Nope!" she replied cheerfully.

Neji groaned mentally. _This stupid angel means war…_

Naruto looked around inconspicuously. "What is Bushy Brows doing?" he muttered.

Hinata went over to him slowly, fidgeting as she did so. "A-Ano… **[1]** Na-Naruto-kun…"

Naruto turned to her and flashed her a big smile. "Oh, hey, Hinata. You looked so cool back there."

Hinata blushed. "I-I'm not really cool…"

"Nah, don't be modest!" Then, without warning, he stepped closer to her and sniffed her clothes. She stiffened in reflex.

"Ne, you smell nice," he remarked, completely oblivious to the fact that Hinata was trembling from head to toe. "No wonder something smelled so good."

The poor girl couldn't take it anymore and fainted. Naruto, too shocked to even move, just gaped. Sakura made a move to catch her, but Tenten managed to do it first, causing her to let go of the anti-magic rope.

Neji moved so quickly that he became a blur and grabbed Tenten from behind, covering her mouth with his hand and pinning both her arms behind her back. Tenten yelped in surprise, dropping Hinata in the process. Fortunately, Sakura got to her in time and caught her before she could fall straight into the ground.

"This is payback," Neji whispered in Tenten's ear. "You let your guard down, little angel."

Tenten gritted her teeth in frustration. _This guy…! He's so fast!_

Naruto regained his composure. "Tenten!" he yelled. "Hit him!"

Tenten gave him a sour look in response which seemed to be saying, '_Baka Naruto. How can I hit him when he's got both of my arms pinned behind my back?!_'

Neji made a pokerface. "That moron…" he muttered.

Naruto heard it. "Huh? What? What did I say?"

Sakura, on the other hand, stroked Hinata's cheek gently, feeling for signs of trembling or fever.

_Are they really angels?_ she thought. _If they are, then why are they looking for me? I'm just a mere human... right?_

A shrill voice snapped her out of her thoughts in an instant. "Sasuke-kun!" Ino said. "I've brought the lazy ass!"

She dragged Shikamaru over to Sasuke, looking weary, tired. "Troublesome woman…" he muttered. His gaze was then inadvertently fixed on Sakura. His brown eyes narrowed, seemingly in deep concentration.

Sakura felt a sense of foreboding. _What is he doing…?_

After a few minutes, Shikamaru broke eye-contact and sighed. "Your thoughts are more troubled than I thought. So your mother's sick?"

Sakura's eyes widened. "How did you—…"

"I can read minds."

"O-Oh… So… You all are really…" She looked around her, studying each face. "…immortal beings?"

"Tch. This is troublesome, but I'll explain." Shikamaru heaved a sigh. "There are two parties in the two worlds of the afterlife: Heaven and Hell. Heaven is a world located far beyond the sky where the angels reside and where only pure goodness is while Hell is a world located in the far bottom point of the Earth where the demons serve their one and only master, the Devil himself." He shifted uncomfortably, looking like he didn't want to continue. "The two worlds lived in peaceful harmony and were completely neutral to each other. But, decades later, after a demon reported to the Devil that there were two certain beings on Earth who broke the ultimate law of the two worlds, our master decided to place them into discreet observation from afar. After sixteen Earth years passed by, our master decided that he could wait no longer. He created a vendetta between Heaven and Hell in order to get the two beings and punish them severely." His stare averted to the ground.

"W-What kind of punishment…?" Sakura asked, a little afraid to ask.

"The Devil will strip their skin off and burn them in the eternal flames of Hell."

Sakura felt like vomiting. "That is so cruel…"

"Yeah…" Shikamaru breathed in a little before continuing. "Anyway, the vendetta was created because the Lord of Heaven doesn't permit our master to punish them that cruelly. Now, we have come for you." He stared straight into her eyes. "Haruno Sakura."

"B-But…" she stammered. "I-I haven't broken any law."

"No, you haven't. But your parents did."


End file.
